So Sweet
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: Corrie looked at the candy heart, then read, “Be Mine.” “Gladly.” Trevor said, before pulling her into another kiss. Trevor/Corrie


**Title****: So Sweet**

**Summary****: Corrie looked at the candy heart, then read, "Be Mine." "Gladly." Trevor said, before pulling her into another kiss. Trevor/Corrie**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not Ever.**

**AN****: Just a pointless oneshot., out of boredom**

"Thanks so much for taking over today Corrie." Maddie said to her best friend who was now behind the candy counter, putting on her name-tag. "I know it was last minute, and you have to train the new employee, which makes the job twice the responsibility."

"Don't worry about it." Corrie assured. "I had nothing better to do today anyways, and I could use the extra money."

"You don't have any plans today?" Maddie said incredulous. "No date or anything? It's Valentines day!"

Corrie just gave her a look. "Me? Get a date? Have you not met me and the guys at our school? Please, they think I'm some kind of alien species! Which I don't know why." she mumbled. "You just worry about yourself and your date tonight. Speaking of, what has your wonderful boyfriend planned for you guys?"

Maddie giggled shyly, blush rising to her cheeks. "Well, Jeffery's taking me out to Santiago."

"That Italian place down at the avenue?" she asked in amazement, to which Maddie remarked with a vigorous nod. "No way! I heard it was the most exclusive Italian restaurant in town! You'd have to be like London to get in a place like that!"

"I know! I was surprised myself too!" Maddie squealed. "And then afterwards, we're going to the theater to watch Swan Lake."

"Aaawww, that sounds amazing." Corrie responded dreamily. "Jeffery really is awesome. I'm glad you found someone like him."

"I know. Me too." Maddie sighed dreamily, thinking about her boyfriend.

"Maddie?" Corrie asked, looking at her friend who was now off to dreamland. "Maddie? Madeline!"

"Huh? What?" she snapped out of her daydream. "What?"

"You were off lala land for a moment there." Corrie smirked.

"Oh sorry." she said sheepishly. "So anyways, I'm gonna head off soon. Are you sure you're gonna be ok by yourself? Helping out the new guy and everything?"

"I've already told you a million times, yes I'm gonna be fine." Corrie said exasperated, while rolling her eyes. "How hard could it be teaching a new guy how to stock chocolates? And plus, I'm gonna be bored anyways, so it's good to have company with me." she shrugged. "Where is the new guy anyway? Have you met him yet?"

"Yeah I've met him." Maddie rolled her eyes. "He's actually a pretty decent guy if you get past his jerk-a-tude. But, other than that, he's ok."

Corrie just raised a brow. "Ok? So where is he?"

"He should be here any minute now." she said, glancing up at the hotel doors, she saw the familiar figure of their new employee. "Oh look, there he is right now."

"Hey Maddie." he greeted approaching them, buttoning up his vest. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up in traffic."

"Save it." Maddie rolled her eyes. "Corrie, this is Trevor Daniels, our new employee, Trevor, this is my best friend and the girl who'll be training you, Corrina Sanchez."

Trevor looked at Corrie and suddenly was struck by her radiant beauty. "Hi." he smiled, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." she smiled back, shaking his hand. "Wait, Trevor?" then she looked at Maddie. "Wasn't he the guy you went out with who you said was an anti-environmentalist jerk bag?"

"He may have been." Maddie said innocently.

Trevor rolled his eyes at her. "Glad to know I was loved Maddie."

"Anytime." she grinned. "So Trevor, I expect you to treat Corrie respectfully." then leaned over and whispered. "And make sure she doesn't have too much candy. And that Mr. Moseby doesn't catch her."

"Gotcha." he nodded. "Oh, wait, London's not here right?" he asked with a slightly horrified tone.

"No. She's out on a date with Todd." she explained. "He's visiting from dental school, and Ilsa Schiklegoobermeyger is off on her second honeymoon, so they're taking this opportunity to spend time together before both of their father finds out that they're still seeing each other."

He just looked at her blankly. "So she's not here right?"

"No."

"Ok good." he sighed in relief.

"Well I'm off." she said to the two, watching as Trevor went behind the counter, standing next to Corrie. "Trevor be nice, Corrie good luck." with a wave, Maddie walked her way towards the Tipton doors.

""So.." Trevor said, looking at Corrie. "Let's get this started."

--

"Here is your Triple Chocolate Crunch Bar. That'll be 2.55." Corrie said, handing them their chocolate bar.

"Thanks toots." Zack said, handing Corrie three dollars. "Keep the change. Oh and, sorry it didn't work out with us." he said, while pulling the girl he was with closer to him.

Corrie looked at him with a raised brow. "I think I'll live." the placed the money in the cash register.

"Poor girl." Zack said to his date. "She's still in love with me." then the two walked away, towards the hotel's arcade.

Corrie shook her head and looked at Trevor who was behind her on a ladder, placing the chocolates on the top shelf. "That looks good." she commented at his display, watching him as he climbed down the ladder. "Better than if I had arranged them."

"Well it's all about organization." he shrugged.

"I'll say, if I was the one putting them there, then I'd just place them randomly, not even caring if they're in the correct section."

He chuckled at her. This was definitely better than he had expected. When he first got this job, he was kind of reluctant since he'll be in the Tipton a lot, meaning a lot of run-ins with not only Maddie, but London as well. He only agreed to it because it was the only place that was hiring. Although hanging out with Corrie, he suddenly didn't mind if he would be working with Maddie, or having to see London all the time. Working with Corrie was fun, she was so full of life and is just adorable.

He watched her as she snuck out another box of Heart Candies. "How many boxes of candies is that now?" he asked amused.

"This is only my third box, thank you very much." she said playfully, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, real mature." he chuckled.

"I try." she giggled. "So, got a hot date tonight?"

"No. why?"

"It's Valentines Day. I figured a guy like you would be busy on this day."

"Right." he scoffed. "I don't really like going on dates."

"Really?" she said unconvinced. "If I remember correctly, Maddie told me you immediately went out with London."

"Ok that was different." he defended. "London was very cute and very nice. And at that moment, I thought she was…well I thought she knew a lot of things. But apparently not." Corrie laughed at him, making him smile.

"But really, you don't go out on dates?" Corrie asked, still in disbelief.

"I guess I'm just really picky." he shrugged.

"Picky how?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "When I went out with London, I thought she was pretty and smart, which was a rare combination. But I was wrong. And then there was Maddie who is pretty and smart, but we have completely different views on things, so that went out of the window. And, I guess every girl after that are just too…not for me."

"So you mean you go for girls who are pretty and smart?" she asked.

"Not necessarily, just somebody I can talk to who I don't argue with a lot, and doesn't think that a computer chip is chocolate." Corrie giggled, making him smile. "What about you? You have a hot date?"

"Me? On a date?" she chuckled. "Right. That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"What do you mean?"

"Me getting a date is as likely as London getting an A on her report card. Actually, London doing her work, period."

Trevor chuckled. "But seriously, how could you not have a date on Valentines day?"

"Easy, I don't." she shrugged. "It may be difficult for you to believe, but not a lot of guys really go for a girl like me."

"What? You mean, beautiful, fun and unique?"

Corrie couldn't help but blush at his words. "No." she said, looking away from him, still blushing. "More like spazzy, hyper and fangirl."

"All the more reasons to make you unique." he commented. "I think it's adorable. Even if you're fangirl-ing over London."

"London's not that bad."

"She's not that good either. Nor smart."

"That may be true. But she's still a good friend. Just look at her and Maddie."

"That's because Maddie is the only one that puts up with her."

"I put up with her."

"But you're a fangirl remember." he smirked and she just shook her head.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head, taking another candy heart in her mouth. Trevor watched her as she looked at the candy, and reading out the messages on them. He didn't know why but something about this girl just captivates him. She's beautiful, of course, but that's not just it. She has a wonderful heart, she is very lovable, she's so joyous, her smile lighting up the darkest of rooms, her giggles, so infectious. He has never met anyone like her. She's definitely someone different, someone who he wants to get to know more.

He continue to watch her taking more candy hearts. She took out another one colored pink. "Hm…" she said, looking at the candy. "Kiss Me." she read, smiling slightly. Before she could pop the candy heart in her mouth, a pair of lips suddenly landed on hers.

It surprised her at first, her eyes open wide, dropping the box of heart candies on the counter. Then recognizing the intoxicating scent of Trevor's cologne, she suddenly relaxed. She was still confused as to why he kissed her, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. She relaxed even more, closing her eyes, placing her arms around his neck, while his hands landed on her hips, pulling her close.

Corrie's been kissed before, but they were only small pecks. This was a real kiss. A kiss that made her feel different. Good different. It was soft, slow, and very much sensual. Never had she experience the kind of tingling she's feeling now just by a simple kiss. His hands lay flat in the small of her back, making sure she stood close. While her hands got wrapped in his messy hair.

The two finally pulled back, breathing lightly heavily. They rested their foreheads against each other, Trevor with a smile on his face, Corrie with confusion built in her eyes.

"What was that?" she breathed.

"That was me kissing you." he grinned.

"I know that." she grinned, finally pulling away from him, yet his hands were still planted on the small of her back, not wanting her to stray any farther. "But why?"

"You told me to." he smirked. When the bewildered look came across her face, Trevor just nudged his head towards the candy hearts on the counter.

"You do realize I didn't mean it literally, right?"

He just shrugged and continued to smirk. "Either way, I think it's a win/win situation for both of us." she just chuckled. "You taste sweet."

"Well that's what you get when you've been eating candy hearts." she giggled. "But seriously, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." he said sincerely, looking at her with a soft smile.

"Why?"

"Because…I like you."

"But…" she stammered. "I'm not pretty."

He just chuckled. "Yes you are."

"I'm not smart."

"Do you know the difference between a computer chip and a chocolate chip?"

"Yeah?"

"Then I think we're good." he chuckled. "Corrie, I don't care whether or not you have the same IQ as Einstein. In fact, I'd probably be scared if you do, that's a bit intimidating if you're going out with someone with that level of genius. I like you for who you are. I like the way you smile, it lights up your entire face, whenever you laugh, it gets contagious and I can't help but laugh along with you. And I don't care if you're being spazzy or fangirl-y, I think it's adorable and cute."

Corrie smiled softly, melting at his words. No one, certainly not a guy, has ever said anything like that about her. The overwhelming feeling of emotions flood over her and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again. It wasn't as gentle this time, there was so much fervor in this kiss than the first one.

Trevor pulled her closer, while her hands dug deep into his hair. Their kiss deepened, as Trevor pinned her against the counter. She let out a low moan, that made him even more eager. This was definitely different from their first one. It was more rougher, harder, more passionate, and Corrie liked it. And she loved it even more that Trevor was still gentle with her.

"Oh for goodness sake." a voice boomed, interrupting the two, making them jump apart. "This is a public place! There are people around! Have you no respect for the candies?"

The two looked up to see an angered Mr. Moseby, both looking flustered and guilty. "Sorry Mr. Moseby." Corrie said in a small voice. "We got carried away."

Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes. "I do understand that this is day of love, but please do remember you are working."

"Yes Mr. Moseby." the two replied.

When Mr. Moseby started walking away, Zack and his date suddenly entered from the arcade, walking towards the ballroom. "Oh yeah, I have a Zack Martin discount around here. I can get you anything you want at the restaurant on me." then he looked up and saw Mr. Moseby walking towards him. "Whoops, gotta go."

Corrie and Trevor watched as Zack pulled his date faster into the ballroom, while Mr. Moseby followed them. When they were finally out of sight, Corrie let out a sigh. "Well that was embarrassing." she said. "Oh god, I hope I don't get fired."

"Don't worry, Mr. Moseby's too nice to fire you." Trevor smiled, looking at her. "Hey?" Corrie looked at him. He took a candy heart from the counter and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

Quizzically, Corrie looked at the candy heart, then read, "Be Mine."

"Gladly." Trevor said, before pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
